A Gaurdian in Republic City
by Daydov000
Summary: A Gaurdian is sent to Republic City to deal with a rising threat.
1. Chapter 1

Earth: Old Greenland Territory

"This... Is... Bullshit!"

"Now Devrox, let's not over react."

"Over-react! Over Fucking React! Do you realize that I am getting screwed over for something that is completely not my fault?"

Cayde tried the best sympathetic look he could muster, being a robot and all. "Hey, by my accounts you got off easy. I heard the Queen has killed people for way less. I mean really, you punched her brother right in front of her and then spat on her rug. Besides consider yourself lucky that I punished you first. Last I heard Sasha is looking for you."

"So she didn't take the news all that well did she?"

Cayde got the grin that only an exo could and started to mimic Sasha's voice. "He had one job, one God damn job and he screwed it up."

"Well can you try to smooth her over a bit for me before I get back. Maybe send her to Mars. She still need more relic iron for her helmet mods."

"I'll do what I can. But you owe me one, plus all the other shit I had to do to keep your ass from getting grassed. Let's call it about twenty."

"Pschhht, whatever... Hey did you get the video that Spirit recorded?" It was the video of me knocking the royal highness's block off. He should have known never to insult a hunters cape.

"Hell yeah I got it. Xur has been selling copies for a strange coin a piece. He keeps running out and making more. Even came in on a Sunday business was so good. I used your cut to buy the queen a gift basket. I don't know what Awoken like other than beauty products and guns so I just threw a bunch of them in a crate together." Cayde looked away from the screen and started talking to civilian. "Hey I gotta go, you know how we have been trying to expand the east wing, well some city contracted accidentally dug into a hive tunnel running right beneath the city. We have been pushing through that tunnel for hours and are still getting reports of heavy resistance. I'll Check in on you tomorrow. By then I want a full field report ready."

Cayde ended the com chat leaving Devrox's screen once again filled with a barren snow wasteland

"And with that I was left with silence."

"I'm here you know."

"Blissful silence."

"This never works."

"Complete, undeniable, absolute silence."

"I guess you don't want to see those pics I hacked from Seras security cameras anyway."

"Spirit old pall, where have you been, was that something about photographs you said?"

Devrox watched as Spirit materialized in front of him. Spirit is an old ghost, he even claimed to be one of the first. Devrox found him while he was a teenager working in his father's mine. Spirit never recalled how he got there, just that he recognized Devrox as a Guardian when he saw him. Ever since they have fought side by side.

"Did I ever tell you how much of a dick you are. Besides, there are no pictures. I'm not a perv like you. What I do have is our mission details."

"Let me guess, scout out the land for possible spin metal deposits, map any unknown structures, and watch out for Fallen and Hive movement."

"Actually no, these orders are priority Alpha and come from the top. Shall I play them for you?"

"Might as well."

Suddenly an Audio File began loading onto Spirits mainframe and was transmitted into Devrox's helmet.

"Gaurdian, we have located a long forgotten stash of thermo nuclear weapons left by the Russians. We need these to power the rail guns surrounding the city and other projects. The resources are vital and should be collected at all costs. We are not sure who, but we have also gotten reports of movement in the area. This would be expected except for one thing. No other known species use nuclear power and that area has no other resources known to us. Investigate this for us and we might remove a few black marks on your profile plus allow you to compete in the upcoming Iron Banner. Happy hunting.

Spirit stood still for a second while he calculated.

"This area has been dark since the great collapse. All I have to base my calculations on are old satellite images and they aren't exactly what I call HD. From what I can tell we are about 2 hours walk from the coms link, and then a 4 hour sparrow trip till base camp."

"A sparrow? It's ten degrees out here. And besides, sparrows make my ass hurt, are there any Falcons they can lend us?"

"I thought you would be whining about this so I asked the ship master before we left. All Falcons are currently deployed in an offensive assault on a Fallen base located in Venezuala ."

"What, a raid? I haven't heard of one being initiated in a while."

"Not a raid, at least not this time. They are calling it a Crusade. Fifty guardians were deployed, each level thirty and armed to the teeth."

"I doubt she would have access to that much info. Where really did you find this out?"

Don't ask how but I could tell Spirit was grinning.

"I have my resources... And Cayde's password is Edyac."

"You sly devil. Why don't we talk more?"

"Fine how about we talk about your failure to pay rent again this month. I don't enjoy living in the barracks. I can never snoop without another ghost hacking my signal."

"And now I remember why?"

"You know you are an asshole sometime, right?"

"Yeah, yeah I know. Let's get a move on, reports say a storm front is moving in and I don't feel like having you pick ice out of my gyros."

Republic City: Air Temple Island

Sgt. Zecken was pissed. It was bad enough he had to work overtime, but he had to do it on Avatar day of all days. There was still an equalist presence in the city even though Amon had been defeated years ago. Chief Biefong wanted all available personal to make sure that the event went off without a hitch.

Zecken glanced at his watch too check the time. The parade didn't start for four hours yet the streets were already filling up with people hoping to get a close look at the avatar. His wife and daughter would be arriving soon as well. She loved Korra and thought she was the coolest person ever. Maybe one day she would think of him like that.

He was keeping his eye on a few teenage boys who obviously had been sniffing spirit vine when his radio began to buzz.

"Zzzzztttt... All available units respond, we have a 4-87 on 8th street in the alley behind the bakery. I repeat, we have a 4-87 on 8th street. Over."

Ten minutes later Zecken was rounding on to 8th street when he saw it. All over the windows were strange symbols written in what looked like blood.

"Sgt. Zecken, glad to see you here."

Zecken looked away from the mural to see his once trainee standing there taking notes while a photographer snapped photos.

"Mako! What the hell are you doing here, shouldn't you be out getting ready for the parade?"

"I was on my way to my tailor when the call came in. I saw that I was close and thought I should come by and check it out. I already got filled in by the other cops and we still got a few minutes before the forensic team arrives. Want to get my view on things?"

"Why not kid. But make sure to keep me up on the details."

"Kay, so some people called in an hour ago saying that they heard a funny noise coming from the alley and a loud banging noise. They later said that the suspect came out and began painting strange symbols in red all over the windows of the shop. The suspect soon fled south and from then on the trail goes cold. A cop came by and checked it out, suspecting to find the usual vandalism, it's pretty common in this area."

"But is wasn't , was it?"

"Nope. He began to investigate the alley way when he noticed a horrible smell coming from the dumpsters. When he opened it up, he found a body. A few people recognized the face as Lin Zutara, a 17 year old girl who was an upcoming pro-bender in the minor leagues. She was last seen heading home, the problem with that is tha its on the other side of town and While there were clear signs of knife wounds, there was also a small hole in her chest that suggests a high velocity, focused, blast from a metal bender."

"You said she as a bender, right? What kind?"

"Fire. I know where your going with this and I already checked, no scorch marks at all."

"Which means that she didn't put up a fight. If she was good enough to go pro then her go to defense would be bending. In such a cramped alleyway like that she would almost be guaranteed a direct hit and even a small blast would have left some mark. That means it must have been a chi blocker."

"Sounds about right, there are all sorts of ex members of Amon's old faction still running around. So that leaves us with the markings."

Mako began to look uncomfortable.

"That's where this gets weird. We can't figure out what any of them mean except for one. One of the shop owners says he saw something similar to it while on vacation in the fire nation."

"What does it mean?"

"The Vex."

Authors note: comment if you'd like more.


	2. Chapter 2

Republic City

Korra was tired. A parade, two banquets, and a drunken argument over whether or not Nucktuk would survive the next installment of Bolin's movers had left her heavy eyed and dreary.

"Can we go home yet Asami. I want to sleep before the sun comes up if that's to much to ask."

"Sorry Korra, but we've got one last stop before calling it a night" Asami said as she looked at her friend who was already nodding off in the passenger seat.

An hour later the two arrived in front of an old building with a large gate surrounding the perimeter. Korra woke up as the Sato-mobile came to a halt in front of the doors. Their stood an old lady who gave off a feeling of comfort too anyone who saw her. But for those who knew her it was a different story.

"It's about damn time you got here! I nearly died of old age waiting for you. Think that just cause your the Avatar and some Nimbo Billionaire you can be late."

"Sorry Aunty Mai." Asami said as she dragged Korra out the car door. "It's been a hectic day."

"Don't give me any of that ballony. I've had to deal with a hundred little monsters while you and your girlfriend were romping about."

By now Korra had woken up enough to join in on the conversation. "What's that about Monsters?"

Aunty Mai looked over at the avatar. "I've been fighting these things all day. Finally managed to look them up but I nearly broke my back. You two are going in there and dealing with those things."

Asami looked concerned. "I thought you said you would try to sedate them. If we go in like this it will be a bloodbath."

Korra was now getting frustrated. "Will someone please just tell me what going on!"

Just as Asami was about to answer, a loud bang was heard from behind the door. Followed by another. Then Another.

"Oh no." Mai said as she slowly backed away. "They're coming."

Korra was still confused as ever. "That's it, I'm going." She reached for the door handle but before she could open the doors burst open. Korra was blinded by a sea of movement, noise, and... party hats?

"Surprise!"

Korra was in shock as 20 little children surrounded her and dragged her into the building. She protested and looked to Asami for help but only saw her giggling in the background.

"What's going on?" She asked as the children began toppling onto her and burying her beneath. mountain of sugar coated brats.

Asami, now recovered from her laughing, fit began to excavate Korra from her tomb and helped her to her feet.

"You were invited to a birthday party and we couldn't refuse." She said as she strapped a paper hat to the Avatar head.

"Huh, well who's birthday is it?" Korra asked as she observed the crowd for a potential candidate.

"I'm afraid we'll have to move the party upstairs for that." Mai said as she lead the group through the winding staircases and halls of the house. "You see Avatar, this building is an orphanage for children who are very sick. We have a medical staff and the best medicine money can buy, but the truth is most children here will never make it past their 18th birthday. Usually, we do the best we can to comfort a child in their last days, but now thanks to a generous donation from The Sato-family we have been able to help make these kids dreams come true."

"And that's where you come in." Asami said as she stopped to acknowledge the bust of Avatar Aang who had helped found the organization. "A little girl has asked to have a personal visit with you."

"What? And you guys never thought to tell me?" Korra asked, surprised by this new turn of events.

"It was sort of last minute, her health took a turn for the worse and we weren't sure how serious it was. Here we are. Before we go in there I'd like to prepare you two. This girl has been through a lot. She was kidnapped from her family at a young age by equalist extremists. When a trade off went lopsided things got ugly and she was caught in the middle of it. A poisonous gas grenade nearly killed her and did terrible damage to her skin. Her body was on the brink of death when a water bender saved her life, but not before the scars were burnt deep into her skin. Don't gasp or make any reaction when you see her." Mai warned the girls as she unlocked the door.

The first thing the girls noticed when they walked in was the smell. It reeked like decay. Korra had to clench down not to gag. The second thing they noticed was a small lump sitting in the bead. Small patches of hair covered it's head while a series of tubes protruded from its arms. Where limps had once been we're now replaced by thin skin and what wasn't covered in bandages was burnt and twisted like it had been pulled and stretched beyond its limit. Korra and Asami felt like crying as the looked upon the small frame of what once might have been a beautiful girl.

"Hello, who's there?" Asked the girl in a small nervous voice.

Korra stepped forward and bent down to stare at the girl. "Hi there, my names Korra, I heard you were a fan of mine so I stopped by to say hello. What's your name."

"My name is Kyato. Are you really her? I've only heard your voice on the radio but somehow I know that you must be her." She said as tears began to form in her eyes. " I've waited so long to meet you, and now here you are, standing in my room."

Korra smiled as she wiped away the tears from the child's face. Mai left the room, leaving the two heroes alone with the girl. As soon as the door clicked shut, the expression on the girls face changed.

"I need to tell you something, and I need you to listen. Can you do that?"

Korra and Asami were shocked at the sudden change in the girl, but before they could ask any questions they were silenced by a loud noise coming from outside the door followed by screaming.

"Shit, they found us. There's no time to explain. Asami, reach under my bed. There should be a small tube with a handle and trigger on it. If you see something that's not human, just point and click."

Korra still confused, turned to confront Kyato, but when she looked at the bed, there was nothing but sheets.

"Where did she go? And what in the world is this?" Asked Asami as she pulled out a strange looking device. The tube had detailed carvings along the barrel and a canister at one end with metal pieces. The device then curved into a J shape with a trigger and a few switches.

"That is a Hand Cannon, and it will rip apart just about anything if you know how to use it."

"And if you don't?"

"You might end up with a hole the size of an apple where your brain used to be. Now come on, tuck that piece somewhere safe and move we've gotta..."

And just like that the room exploded.

Earth: Old Greenland Territory

"And that was the third time my great grandfather meet the Lochness Monster. Now the fourth time..."

Devrox never got to finish that statement because right at that moment a high impact sniper round whizzed past his face.

"Stop Citizen. You are now entering a militarized zone. Please vacate the premises or the use of lethal force will be authorized. You have one minute to comply." a loud, Robotic voice boomed from seemingly nowhere.

"Looks like we found our place. Where are all the enemies though? Thought that this was supposed to be a highly hostile area." Asked Devrox.

"I don't know, but someone or something has tripped the security systems here." Replied Spirit as he bean hacking into the security systems.

"30 SECONDS!" Boomed the invisible voice

"What the? Oh shit! Devrox you might want to start running. The security system is acting strangely. It seems like we've tripped one of the scorched earth policies left from back when the Russian were running the Earths Defense."

Devrox tried to move his feet but saw they were frozen to the ground.

"Spirit, we might have a problem. My legs are frozen" Devrox said as he desperately reached for his auto rifle and tried breaking off the ice. But every time he took of a chunk the ice seemed to reform."

"Oh you have got to be kidding-"

"15 SECONDS!"

"Alright I'm diverting all suit powers and available resources to shielding and armor thickness."

Devrox felt the weight of the armor increase and saw the shield capacity rise 300%.

"You have failed to exit the praises and shall now be dealt with accordingly."

A large boom cold be hard as a Jericho Missile was launched into their vicinity.

"A bit overkill don't you think?" Devrox coughed as the missile grew increasingly closer.

"Hey Devrox."

"Yeah?"

"5 SECONDS."

"If God exist, 20 bucks says it's a she."

"I'm not usually a betting man but I'll take you up on it."

"THANK YOU FOR VISITING THE NATIONAL GREENLAND DEFENSE RESEARCH FACILITY! WE ARE SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE!"

That was the last thing they ever heard before they were disintegrated by a small thermo-nuclear blast.

Authors note: sorry for the wait, school is keeping me busy and inspiration can be hard to come by. That being said, if you have any ideas or ways you would like the story to go (pairings, enemies, plot devices, ect.) the leave a comment or message me. If you want to help write a chapter and I'll add it on and credit you as well. Thanks for all the support and reads. P.S. If you like this check out Legend of Roland, it's way better and completed with a sequel in progress.


End file.
